dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
James Yami/Relationships
Being the protagonist of the story, as well as the Antichrist, James creates and shares several relationships with many of supreme power in the world. Although most of them are hostile (him being the Antichrist and all) he has made some friend and comrades. Supernatural Investigation Club Arya Satan Intentionally James wants nothing to do with Arya. In his eyes she’s a pest that forced her way into his house and brought to supernatural to him. That said he is willing to help her on occasion and, though he denies it, sees her as a true friend. That said he does find her as a spoiled princess, mainly because she is one. Arya, on the other hand, has been in love with him ever since she was a kid and just wants to get her feeling acknowledged by him. She was very surprised, but extremely happy at the same time when she found out that James is the Antichrist, because that made him connected to the Satan clan. Afanasiia Zhar-Ptitsa They have a relatively good relationship. Afanasiia is the only invader that James isn’t willing to just kick out, as she’s a pure hearted young girl that only has his best interest in mind. Upon learning that he had demonic powers, instead of shunning him she became concerned for his safety and decided to leave that detail out of her report. Even after finding out he’s the Antichrist, Afanasiia wanted to believe in James so much that she threw the Bible on the ground, saying that a book claiming James a villain is a sinful book. Like Arya and Sadie, Afanasiia has romantic feelings for James, but can’t bring herself to admit it. Sadie Silvers One of James’s childhood friends, Sadie has been in love with James for a long time. She is over protective of James and will go on a rampage when her position is threatened (mainly by attacking James). James, on the other hand, though he does care for her as a friend, is very scared of Sadie. It goes as far as to make mental notes to keep some things a secret from her. Other than that, they mostly get along and enjoy being around each other. Sadie finds it hard to believe that James is the Antichrist because, according to her, he’s too stupid to do anything major like staring the Apocalypse. Arthur Stark One of James’s childhood friends, Arthur is the one James tries to keep out of the supernatural the most, but not for safety, but because it’d cause him a headache. That said, James will sometimes talk to Arthur about different myths and legends when he has to learn about the enemy he has to face. Arthur, in turn, finds it amazing that James is the Antichrist and claims that he plans to back James up, and, if he ever starts to become the man the Bible prophesied, beat James back to the proper path. Leonora Alichino One of the biggest headache’s in James’s life. Leonora is a trickster that loves putting James into different situation. She always has James goes around him fingers, and can’t seem to get enough of it. Even after learning he’s the Antichrist, it only seemed to motivate her more. Leonora finds pulling pranks and tricking the Antichrist to be the greatest enjoyment in her life. Devils Islanzadí Satan The current stand-in-head of the Satan clan and Arya’s mother. Islanzadí is one major headaches in James’s life. She enjoys teasing James by saying suggestive about herself and Arya, and always making sure James is drinking something before she does. That said, Islanzadí truly does care for his well-being and is willing to do anything for him as he reminds her of her late husband. Like when Lilith reveled that James is the Antichrist, devastating him. This made Islanzadí go into such a rage that she literally almost tore Lilith’s arm off. Medraut Malacoda Medraut is the heir of the Malacoda clan, making him both Leonora’s cousin and superior. Medraut doesn’t think much of James, thinking him unworthy of being Satan’s one true heir. James also doesn’t like Medraut very much. Every time they see each other, sparks can be seen flying between them. Dark Council Lilith Lilith and James have a complicated relationship. Lilith sees James as nothing more than the Antichrist and desires him to lead her Dark Council and start the Apocalypse. To achieve this she is willing to do anything, even sacrificing comrades and offering herself to him. James on the other hand, feels kind of sorry for Lilith. He doesn’t see her as the legendary demon Lilith, but the first wife of Adam, forced into a marriage she didn’t care for, and when she wouldn’t play nice, she was kicked out of the Garden of Eden and turned into a demon. Lucifuge Rofocale James doesn’t care for Lucifuge. He finds him annoying to the letter and would prefer if he just disappeared. The reason for this is because James can’t accept someone willing to kill his own blood because they work of the current Maou. Lucifuge doesn’t have an opinion about James, only following Lilith’s orders to get James on their side. Trianna Na’amah James doesn’t think highly of Trianna because she tried to kidnap Afanasiia. Trianna, on the other hand, became completely obsessed with James after losing to him. She tries to use her body to confines him to come on their side. She only increased her attempts after learning that he’s the Antichrist, but moving into his house and lay on his bed naked. Others Satan Satan is the spirit inside James and his source of power. He and James get along pretty well, because of their similar personalities. Satan’s one and only complaint is that James doesn’t take advantage of the situation when it concerns girls. He’s always yelling at James to mad up and do it with all the girls under his roof. Jesus James and Jesus have a unique relationship. James generally doesn’t like Jesus, finding him to be a useless good-for-nothing. Jesus, on the other hand, likes James and even refers to him as his brother. Jesus would always sneak into James home and lay on the coach, watching TV while eating potato chips. James always kicks him out, only to find Jesus back on the coach as soon as he walks back into the living room. James actually considered dashing into a church so that he could get Heaven’s attention and have them take Jesus back. Cross-Overs Amakusa Shirou (from High School AxA) James and Shirou’s relationship is an interesting on for they share similarities, but react to them differently. While James is always trying to get Arya and the other girls out of his house (except Afanasiia, because he’d feel bad), Shirou loves the idea of having many beauties in his home. That said, they get along just fine as they recognize each other as allies in times of need. Shirou is one of the only people willing to listen to both James and Ichijou’s complaints about the main irritations in their lives. Jack (from High School HxH) TBA Alex B. Magnus (from High School Akuma) TBA Ichijou Tsukino (from Highschool DxD: Legacy) Like James, Ichijou was a normal person unlucky enough to be born with great power and grab the attention of a devil. They are connately being thrown into many events and conflicts because of said devils (James-Arya, Ichijou-Berolina). Because of this the two see each other as comrades to unfortunate fates and developed a great friendship. The only problem James has with Ichijou is his cling (James would whack him on the head) Hiroyuki Masaomi (from DxD:EXTRA) James doesn’t like Hiroyuki at all. The reason is because of Hiroyuki is a chuunibyou and James is the Antichrist. Because of that fact Hiroyuki, the (self-proclaimed) host of the Maou Kaiser Leviticus Babylon IV, sees James as a rival. James usually ends up following Hiroyuki’s pace and falling prey to his shenanigans.Category:Relationships